


Surrender

by The Neon Gang (clgfanfic)



Series: Magnificent Seven (TV series) - Club Radius AU [2]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Foursome, M/M, M7 Club Radius AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/The%20Neon%20Gang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vin is well loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Seven Card Stud #17 under the pen name DarkAngel.
> 
> This is the second story in a new AU, the Club Radius AU.

Club Radius AU (story 2)

          He woke to complete darkness, the blindfold making it impossible for him to see anything anytime soon.  He gasped softly, but it was enough to alert those in the room with him that he was awake.  He couldn't do any more with the ball gag in his mouth.

He noticed that he felt slightly sluggish, and guessed that he'd been drugged.  A quick survey of his body, and he also guessed that he'd been given a thorough cleaning, inside and out.

          He heard the soft thuds of footfalls, and knew that there were two, maybe three others in the room with him.  And they were closing in on him.  He shivered, goose flesh rising across his naked body.

He was lying on his back, his hands secured in fleece-lined leather cuffs above his head.  Whatever he was lying on was made of foam, and covered in a soft, comfortable material.  His legs were open, his ankles secured in a similar fashion as his wrists, on either side of whatever it was he was lying on.  It felt like it was wedge-shaped since his knees were slightly bent, his calves against the edges of the device.

          Hands began to touch him.  He jerked and fought inside the restraints, but the touches were light and gentle, soothing.  Still, he continued to struggle for a minute or so, until he knew for sure that there was no escape.

          The touches remained light, finger tips barely brushing over his lips, nipples, arms, inner thighs, lower belly.  Again and again the light touches assailed him.  He jerked and twitched, trying to ignore them, but it was impossible and, after some unknown time, he started to relax.  He couldn't help himself.

          The touches continued, lulling him into a trancelike state.  His cock hardened, and before long he was trying to press up into the contact, make it harder, more substantial, but they remained feathery.

His lips began to tingle, his nipples burn.  He groaned in frustration.

          The sudden nip of teeth on one hyper-sensitized nipple had him crying out.  A moment later, lips seized the other and began to suck.  He arched his back, pressing himself into the sensation at the same time as he jerked, trying to escape it.

          Then, nothing.

          He lay, panting, his nipples aching, his cock standing straight up from his groin.  He wasn't sure how long it was, but he groaned again, hoping.

Lips pressed a light kiss to the tip of his cock.

          He gasp, his head rolling from side to side in a vain attempt to stop what he knew was coming.

          Lips closed around the head, a tongue laving over the sensitive tip.

          He gurgled behind the ball gag, his hips pressing up, trying to force himself farther into the inviting heat, but hands came down hard on his hips, pressing him back onto the wedge.  A finger flicked the hard nub of his nipple and he yelped, more in surprise than in pain.

          A pair of thumb and forefingers began to tease his nipples, rolling them, pinching, pulling.  He groaned, his head tossing again.  The attention continued until he was twisting, trying to escape it.

          Then the mouth on his cock slowly engulfed him, but the hands on his hips kept him from moving.

He squeezed his ass cheeks together, fighting back the overwhelming urge to fuck his cock down the throat that seemed intent on swallowing him whole; the fingers on his nipples continued their war.

He panted, pulling on the restraints that held his wrists.

          A new hand circled his shaft, and he knew then that there were three of them torturing his body.  It squeezed.

          He squirmed as best he could, gurgling again as he tried to form words that couldn't escape from around the gag.  He felt a cock ring being fitted around the base of his cock and he moaned, his head tossing, but he couldn't stop them.

          Then the fingers were gone from his nipples and the mouth pulled off his cock as well.

          He panted, waiting to see what they would do to him next.  He felt the waft of a cool breeze moving over his body.  A fan, he guessed.  It helped to cool him, and dry the sweat that had broken out across his body.

          Then he felt hands at the cuffs on his ankles.  His legs were freed, but before he could try to fight them, they were forced up and over, and attached to his wrist cuffs.  A soft yet sturdy foam pillow was lodged under his lower back, taking off the strain there that came from having his legs up in the air.

          He heard noises, and then a lube-slicked finger was pressed into his ass.

          He yelled and tried to pull away, but two additional sets of hands held him steady while the digit slicked his rectum for what was to come.

          The finger was withdrawn, but whoever it was rubbed over his hole lightly, in circles, in stronger strokes that stimulated, but didn't penetrate him again.  He cock began to ache.

          He felt a zing of coldness as something new was pressed into his ass.  Anal beads, he realized.  The first had been small, and cold.  The second was only slightly larger.  Three more followed those.  He grunted softly with the last, which was big enough to stretch him.  Another, and his head was tossing again.  The next, and he groaned, loudly.  One more and he moaned.  The next two had him gurgling, begging them incomprehensively to stop, even as he craved more.  The last one felt like they were trying to insert an apple in his ass.  And whoever it was pushed it in slowly.

          He cried out, tears leaking into the material of the blindfold, but his body shook with pleasure and his cock jerked.

          When the last bead finally slipped inside him, he lay, gulping for air, his body shaking with the pent up need to be fucked.

          Fingers caressed his balls, his straining cock, his ass…  Other hands joined in, their light touches covering his body.  He moaned, whimpered, begging for release.

          There was a slight tug and he felt his ass spasm in its own kind of orgasm.  A slightly harder tug, and the last, largest bead, began to emerge.  It came out slowly at first, then popped free.  He gasped, his body shaking with the pleasure of the sensation it had caused.  Now he knew why they had made sure he was clean.

          The second bead was tugged free, and his ass spasms were stronger.  He twisted as best he could, but there was no escaping the rest of the beads as they were slowly withdrawn from his ass.  He writhed and screamed, wanting so badly to come.

          When they were out he was a quivering mess, his ass empty and demanding to be filled, his cock throbbing with the need for release.  The soft keening sound he made filled the room.

          Something touched his anus, then a glass dildo slid in to fill the void left by the anal beads.  It was cool, and its knobby surface sending his ass into a frenzy.  Whoever held it began to slide it in and out, slowly.

          Two sets of lips descended on his nipples – licking, suckling, nibbling.

          He gurgled curses at them.

          The glass dildo slid out, replaced by another, larger one.  And so it went, each new dildo longer and thicker than the last, each stretching him open farther and farther, until he was sobbing with the need to come.

          He heard the snap as the cock ring was released, and he screamed as he came with an intensity he'd ever felt before.  And it seemed to last forever.

          Hands rubbed his spilled semen into his skin.

          His ankles were freed, but he was shaking so badly he couldn't move under his own power.  He was lifted, turned, and placed back on the wedge, this time belly down.  His wrist cuffs were attached to hooks on the sides of the device.  His ass was lifted, and a foam pillow slid in under his hips.  Straps behind his knees ensured that he would stay in the almost kneeling position, chest lower than his ass.  His ankle cuffs were also attached to hooks.

          He knew his ass was still gaping open from the dildos, and he moaned with pleasure as he felt a cock slide in all the way to the root.  He was fucked for several minutes, then the cock was pulled out and he felt come raining down across his back.

          A moment later a second cock took its place.  This one was slightly longer, although about as thick as the first.  His hole was drilled again but, this time, instead of the man coming on his back, he pulled out and stepped around him, coming on his face.  He tasted the man's seed as it slid along the surface of the ball gag to reach his tongue.

          A third cock then filled him, longer than the second, and considerably thicker than either.  He groaned as it was pressed all the way up his ass on a single stroke, then started to fuck him.  His cock was slowly getting hard again as his ass was ravaged.

          Then, the other two men began to slap his ass cheeks, softly at first, and then with more force.  He jerked against the restraints and tossed his head back, yelling.  But they continued, the hot sting of each slap quickly setting his body on fire.  He came again, his ass convulsing around the large dick that filled it.  Then it was pulled free and the man came all over his ass, the semen feeling slightly cool against his burning flesh.

          He collapsed against the foam structure that held him, sucking in air through his nose, shaking with the force of his release.

          He felt one of the smaller cocks slide back inside him, but he didn't move.  His muscles were limp, unresponsive.  Then, a moment later, the second smaller cock pressed inside him under the first.

          He whimpered.  Feeling the two cocks moving inside him made him tremble with pleasure.

          He felt the gag being pulled from his mouth, then his head was lifted and the largest of the three cocks slid into his mouth, fucking his face while the other two claimed his ass.  He suckled it and did his best to take every inch.  Fingers carded through whatever amount of his hair had escaped the back of the blindfold.

          He surrendered to them, giving his body over to them to be used however they chose.

          Before the three men came again, they pulled free of his body.  He whimpered at the loss, but lay still, waiting to see what they would do next.

          He was released and turned again, this time onto his left side.  He was not secured.  One of them lifted his right leg, and the largest of the cocks slid back into him once more.  He gasped in pleasure and let his head fall back against the man's chest.  It was then he knew who it was:  Josiah.  He smiled ever so slightly, his body shaking as the man fucked him hard and fast.

          Lips found his, a tongue sliding into his mouth as a hand guided his hand to a waiting cock.  He began to stroke it off immediately.  A soft southern purr told him that was Ezra.

          Then a mouth closed over his flaccid cock, sucking and teasing until it was forced back to hardness.  Chris, he knew.

          Ezra's fingers reached out and teased his aching nipples.  Chris' fingers played with his balls.  And Josiah continued to own his ass.

          His body felt like he was turning into jelly, his senses overwhelmed.  He moaned into Ezra's mouth as he felt the man spill his seed over his fingers.

          Chris moved up when Ezra moved away, sliding his cock into Vin's mouth.  It only took a moment, and Larabee was coming down his throat.

          He tried to reach for his own cock, but he couldn't manage it.  He swallowed all Chris had to offer him, then the blond pulled away as well.

          He whimpered.

          Josiah reached down and took his cock in his hand, jerking him as quickly as his hips rammed his cock into his ass.

          He felt it coming, and clawed weakly at Josiah's hand, trying to stop him, but the older man ignored the feeble attempt and continued to masturbate him until he cried out once more and convulsed in another orgasm that was nearly dry.

          Then Josiah pushed him over onto his stomach, still buried deep inside him.  He straddled his hips, the older man's legs squeezing his tightly together.  But he still plowed into him, again and again, until, finally, he was coming as well.

          He could feel the man's seed filling his battered ass as Josiah continued to fuck him until he was too soft to do so anymore.

He wasn't sure when he'd passed out, but when he woke next he was in the big king-sized bed.  He'd been bathed, his ass cleaned and treated.  He ached pleasantly all over.  He was spooned back against Chris' chest, his ass pulled snugly against the blond's groin.  He knew Ezra would be lying in the same position with Josiah, who lay just in front of him.

          He was completely relaxed, and floated in the pleasant space, reveling in the thrum of satisfaction that radiated from his body.

          A light kiss fell on his shoulder, and Chris whispered, "How are you?"

          He nodded, and pressed his ass back against the man's limp cock, letting him know he was fine.  He hadn't been sure he could ever surrender to another man, not after what Eli Joe had done to him, but it appeared that he'd been able to do it for three of them just fine.  He must have known, somehow, who they were, and that had made it possible.  That and the love and trust he felt for them.

          And it had been nearly nine months since they had rescued him.  Nine months of working, living, and loving with the three men, especially Chris.

          He'd had no idea his life would end up like that, would have maintained adamantly that it never would.  And yet, here he was.  And he'd never felt this loved, this safe, this… happy.

          He smiled lazily as Chris started to lightly scratch his back.  In front of him he heard Ezra sigh contentedly, and wondered if he was getting a similar treatment from Josiah.  If he wasn't so damn exhausted, he'd push himself up and sneak a peek of the two men.  But his muscles were just so much jelly, and he closed his eyes, sinking into the wonderful feelings Chris was creating.

          "I love you," he heard the blond whisper.

          He squeezed his ass cheeks, letting the man know he'd heard the words, and that he felt the same.

          "Go to sleep," Larabee ordered him.

Vin smiled.  Yes, sometimes surrender was the best course of action.

And he hoped that they decided to prove that to him again… soon.

Very soon.

          The scratching stilled and he felt Chris arm pulling him closer.

          God, but he loved this man.  He loved all of them, but especially Chris.  Then Josiah and Ezra.  They took such good care of him…

          He was just going to have to find a way to return the favor…

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

* ~ *

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a modern Mag 7 BDSM AU called the Club Radius AU. In the AU, Club Radius is a private BDSM club in Denver that is owned and operated by the Seven.
> 
> In the foundation story, "Caged," the team finds and frees Vin from Eli Joe, who had been holding Vin against his will. Vin agrees to join them in their business as security specialists (they own and operate Black Horse Security), and as another co-owner/operator of Club Radius.
> 
> At the club Buck tends bar and doms and sometimes subs exclusively for women.
> 
> JD is their tech guru and accountant for both businesses. He occasionally subs for women only.
> 
> Nathan is the club doctor and oversees the gym. He will occasionally sub for Josiah and dom for Ezra.
> 
> Josiah is the club shrink, and trains doms. His is also the profiler for the security business.
> 
> Ezra is the club's host, who matches doms and subs; he's a switch and now only plays with other members of the Seven. 
> 
> Chris is the primary manager of the club. He's a well known dom in D/s circles, but hasn't been active in the scene for a while. He is Vin's dom.
> 
> Vin is also a switch, but prefers being Chris' sub, as well as being the plaything for the Chris/Josiah/Ezra threesome. However, he also likes it when he, Chris, and Josiah make Ezra their plaything as well.
> 
> When they are not at the club, they do security work for corporations and well-heeled individuals, many of whom are also members of the club. They also act as watchdogs within the BDSM and D/s communities as a whole, taking down those who deserve it, like Eli Joe.
> 
> If you want to come play the AU is open, or bring your favorites to visit the club, or the dungeon...


End file.
